


Alberca

by leslie_tsuki



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Swimming Pools
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:14:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25456819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leslie_tsuki/pseuds/leslie_tsuki
Summary: Danny estaba disfrutando de nadar en la gran piscina que el equipo a rentado para descansar de la gran semana llena de trabajo, estaba tan a gusto hasta que su compañero vino y le bajo sus pantalones cortos....
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Kudos: 13





	Alberca

Danny estaba disfrutando de nadar en la gran piscina que el equipo a rentado para descansar de la gran semana llena de trabajo, estaba tan a gusto hasta que su compañero vino y le bajo sus pantalones cortos.

"¡¡Steve basta!!" Danny trató de subirse su short pero el moreno lo volvía a bajar.

"Vamos Danno, dejame disfrutar de un rapidito"

  
"Que no animal"

"Nadie se dará cuenta cariño"

"Te dije que NO ahhh.." gimio Danny cuando sintió la intrusión en su ano.

"Mirate, tan ansioso"

"A-animal, no podemos hacer esto aquí"

"Tu cuerpo parece pensar diferente"

Steve alineó su polla y entró rápidamente en el culo de Danny, tapando su boca ante el grito que salia de los labios del rubio. Se empezó a mover lento, simulando que jugaba con su compañero y que no se viera sospechoso sus movimientos un poco bruscos.

"S-Steve, por favor"

"Termina por mi Danno, derrama tu semilla vamos" el Marín masturbo rápidamente la polla de su amigo, Amando las sensaciones que producía en su pene.

De nuevo, Steve tuvo que tapar la boca del rubio cuando llegó su orgasmo y mordió el cuello del más bajo para disimular el suyo. Se relajaron y acomodaron sus pantalones cortos para luego salir y tumbarse en la manta que estaba en el pasto.

Chin se acercó y los vio acostados juntos y sonrió malvadamente.

"Saben, de ver sabido que todo lo que ocupaban para follarse, era que Danny anduviera sin camisa, se la hubiésemos quitado desde el principio y ahorrarnos el trauma de verlos cogerse como adolescentes en la alberca"

"Oh Dios que vergüenza" Danny se tapa el rostro por lo que Chin les dijo.

"Si bueno, así nadie se acercara a mi Danno"

"No soy tuyo"

"Eres mío, esa Gran marca en tu cuello lo declara" dijo presumido.

"Te odio"

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Algo corto pero agradable
> 
> Lamento andar desaparecida pero tuve unos problemitas que me impedían actualizar


End file.
